A wonderful journey
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A girl who lived with her abusive widowed drunkard father manages to run off from him before he could beat her more deadly when he was in the worst mood ever. She managed to make it to cave with an old inscription. She touches it and is sent to third earth. She meets Lion-o who takes her to the palace after she saves him from a thug. The two become fast friends, love blooms.
1. Chapter 1

_A girl who lived with her abusive widowed drunkard father manages to run off from him before he could beat her more deadly when he was in the worst mood ever. She managed to make it to cave with an old inscription. She touches it and is sent to third earth. She is frightened. She meets Lion-o who takes her to the palace after she saves him from a thug. The two become fast friends, Lion-o becomes her protector and soon love blooms._

chapter 1

Hannah was a young lady who lived with her abusive widowed drunk father. He frightened her a great deal. Sometimes if she made little mistake that was no big deal he treated like she was a criminal. So she got beaten hard. Sometimes he wouldn't feed her. He told her she show tend to him and do better in school.

"You will never amount to anything you are a waste of life, and never will get anything and you will never met any man who will love you and you will never be a good wife or a mother, you will grow old and die alone and that is better than you deserve!" he told her.

Hannah began to cry. He pushed her to the ground. "Grow up you are such a baby!" he said.

Today her father beat her hard and cut her. She kicked him to make him let go of her arm and she ran off into the forest as fast as she could.

She ran and ran and ran. She made it to a cave. She knew it would be all too soon before her father would find her. She saw writing and read it. "Prepare to find yourself in a world beyond your wildest dream," she said. Then was sent through a portal. She got up and began to look around the place was full of animals that were like people so to prevent fear through the people she made a cloak out of a discard sail and went into the city.

There was much to see. This was a wonderful place it was full of cats they are all different kinds of cats. She was a bit nervous and in pain from her father's recent beating. "Man he got me good this time I better be careful," she said.

She saw saw a young lion in a cloak giving food to the needy. "Hi," she said.

"Oh hello,"the lion said.

"Where I am from it's usual very rare to see someone how has a lot to give to someone with out something return," she said.

"That is true, I can't stand to see anyone in pain or suffering, everyone deserves to be treated nicely, my mother believes the same, father says I get that from her," he said. "I'm Lion-o," he said.

"I'm Hannah can I help?" she asked.

"That's pretty name I never heard of name like that before sure you can help," he said. "What kind of cat are you?' he asked.

"I'm not exactly cat I'm not exactly from this world, a portal dropped me here after I read a text in cave after I ran away from my father," she said.

"Why?" Lion-o asked.

"My father is a terrible man, he is so easily angered, can't keep down a job, has a gambling problem, and a drinking problem and it got worse since mother died he always hit and beat both of us. Whenever he was in a bad mood he would hit me, even if I did nothing wrong, he would belittle me saying I will never find a man to love me and never amount anything and dying alone is better than I deserve, he said I deserve much worse," she said.

"How can someone do that to their daughter?" he asked.

"Trust me some humans are like that, I am a creature called a human from another dimension of this planet." she said.

"I see," he said.

Hannah began to help Lion-o. Then a thug came up to rob Lion-o. Hannah came to his defense and fought man off. "Thanks how did you do that?" Lion-o asked.

"I am a black belt in martial arts," Hannah said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"Don't mention it," she said.

"I will take you too the palace I want you to meet my parents and I want you to have place to stay," Lion-o said. He took her to the palace.

"Palace?" she asked.

"I'm the prince of Thundera," he said.

Hannah was very shocked indeed.

Claudius and Leona who were Lion-o's parents were shocked. As was Lion-o's adopted brother.

"We owe you much young lady even though you are not a cat you consider this palace your home," Claudius said.

"I'm glad I don't want to go back to my old home," Hannah said.

"Why?" Claudius asked.

"Because, AH!" she said and grasped her side. she moved her hand and saw she was bleeding.

"Get Jaga and the doctor!" Claudius hollered.

The two guards ran off.

"Did this happen in the fight?" Leona asked.

Hannah shook her head no.

"I think I know, her father," Lion-o said.

Hannah nodded her head.

"What?" Claudius said.

"Hannah's father is abusive and a drunk with a lot of problems, he takes his angers out on her tells her stuff that isn't true," Lion-o said.

"The poor dear," Leona said.

Hannah was treated and Jaga had no choice to but turn her into a lioness to save her life. Because of her courage, love, and heart she was blessed with a white lion as her new form. She was no longer human but now a lovely lioness.

The royal family was shocked but glad she was okay. Hannah was plenty shocked too but quickly accepted it. "I think I was meant to be a lioness and live in Thundera. This can be a home for me," she said.

"I know it can," Lion-o said.

"I think so two," Claudius said. "Lion-o and Tygra my sons," he said.

"Yes father," they said.

"You two will be here teachers and her body guards, just until she knows enough about this world and feels safe," Claudius said.

"Yes father," they said.

"Okay now we must let Hannah rest," Jaga said.

The royals and family left the room and two clerics were guarding the door to the room and Hannah went to sleep peacefully.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hannah was enjoying Thundera. "This place is beautiful." she said.

"I'm glad you like the royal garden," Lion-o said. "I am glad you like your new home too," he said. He was starting to like Hannah.

"I love it here," Hannah said smiling she really liked Lion-o.

"Would you like to go mount riding?" Lion-o asked.

"Is it like a riding a horse?" Hannah asked.

"From what you told me about horse back riding yes it is," Lion-o said.

"Then okay," Hannah said.

"Then let's go," Lion-o said. They headed for the stable and showed her the mounts. "This my mount, Storm," he said.

"He's handsome," Hannah said.

They enjoyed a nice mount ride. "You are great at mount riding I will ask to see if we can get you, your own." Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Hannah said.

They went into the palace and enjoyed their time.

Meanwhile back in the earth her father was angry he wanted his daughter back he didn't like that she was gone. "Where is that miserable girl, all she ever gave me was grief," he said. "Besides who would want her around," he said. He decided to forget about his daughter all together.

In Thundera Lion-o and Hannah were talking. "Hannah I can hardly believe it has almost been two months since you came here," Lion-o said.

"Neither can I, and I love it here," she said.

"I like having you here," Lion-o said. "You know I wonder will you soon have your own place in Thundera or do have any different plans?" he said.

"I don't know I'd rather stay in Thundera," Hannah said.

"You do?" Lion-o asked sounding very happy.

"You seem happy about this," she said.

"I am, I want you to stay, because I," Lion-o said.

"You want to be withe me?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I want to be with you the rest of my days," Lion-o said.

"Are you saying you love me?" she asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"I feel the same about you," Hannah said and gave him a kiss.

Claudius and Leona came up and smiled. "I think you two should be married," Claudius said.

"You mean it father?" Lion-o asked smiling.

"Yes I do," Claudius said.

"I think so too, you both are beautiful couple," Leona said.

"Thanks," Hannah said.

"Hannah," Lion-o said.

"Yes?' she asked.

"So do accept being my future bride?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Hannah said hugging him.

"Then we will start planning the wedding," Claudius said.

"Yes and it will be a lovely wedding indeed," Leona said.

To be continued.


End file.
